kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Arios MacLaine
|seiyuu = Toshiyuki Morikawa |birthDate = S.1174 |birthPlace = Crossbell |height = 184 cm |aliases = Divine Blade of Wind |gender = Male |occupation = * Secretary of Defense (former) * Bracer (former) * Police detective (former) |affilliation = * Crossbell Defense Force (former) * Bracer Guild (former) * Crossbell Police Department (former) |relatives = * Saya (wife, deceased) * Shizuku (daughter) |nationality = Crossbellan |weapon = Sword |orbment = Time |image = Arios MacLaine (Sen III).png }}Arios MacLaine '''(アリオス・マクレイン), also known as '''The 'Divine Blade of Wind '(風の剣聖), is a formidable bracer affiliated with the Crossbell branch. Background Arios earned his title as The Divine Blade by mastering the Eight Leaves One Blade school's second form, Gale, and enduring the final trial against his teacher Cassius Bright. Arios was originally a police investigator at the Crossbell Police Department. He worked together with Guy Bannings and Sergei Lou in the same squad under the First Division. In S.1199 due to a mysterious explosion his wife Saya lost her life and his daughter Shizuku was permanently blinded. Immediately thereafter, Arios resigned as an investigator and registered as a bracer. Some time later Ian Grimwood, a lawyer who had investigated and discovered the truth behind the explosion, revealed his findings to Arios. He explained that the explosion was caused due to an information war between Erebonia and Crossbell within Crossbellan borders. Realizing a miracle would be needed to rid the landlocked state of its curse, Arios accepted Ian's offer to work on the Azure-Zero Project in secrecy. For the sake of his deceased wife and blinded daughter Arios was determined to complete the project. While busy working with the Crois family's scheme, Arios' strong sense of duty urged him to continue working as a bracer. He continued to fulfill his bracers duties with unparalleled excellence and was praised as Crossbell's "True Guardian Deity" (クロスベルの真の守護神) for the unending support he offered to all of Crossbell. His work also met critical acclaim among members of the Bracer Guild Headquarters in Leman. They proposed to lift his status as A-rank to S-rank thereby allowing Arios to become the fifth S-rank bracer in Zemuria. Arios turned down the offer and humbly stated that he got more credit than he really deserved. Ultimately, his work on the Azure-Zero Project crossed paths with his friend Guy Bannings, who had been heavily investigating the details of the project. After realizing that Guy knew more than he should, Arios called out Guy to the construction site of Orchis Tower and challenged him to a battle to the death. During the battle, Arios was forced into a draw despite his combat skill due to Guy's talent at defending with tonfas. When Guy proposed a cease-fire and Arios was ready to listen to what Guy had to say, Guy was then shot from behind by Ian Grimwood. Guy passed away in Arios's arms, but was told by Guy before he died that his "successor" would one day challenge Arios. Because of this event, Arios shoulders a tremendous burden of guilt and thus identifies himself as Guy's murderer to Lloyd Bannings in . When Crossbell finally declared its independence, Arios resigned from the Bracer Guild and assumed office as the right hand man of newly appointed president Dieter Crois and commanding officer of the Crossbell Defense Force. The bracer guild commented that it was strange that Arios left a position that he was so well known for with such suddenness and no reservations, setting off alarms of suspicion among Lloyd and the SSS Shortly thereafter, Arios reveals himself to the SSS in Mishelam as a co-conspirator in the Azure-Zero Project and handily defeats them to prevent them from interfering with the ritual involving KeA. The SSS are then arrested and placed under various forms of arrest under Arios's orders. After the Azure Tree is summoned in of , Arios acts as one of the obstacles that the SSS must overcome to continue on and rescue KeA inside the Tree. Inside his own world, Arios takes the time to answer Lloyd's questions, including why KeA was placed in the suitcase in the Black Auction and why he falsely identified himself as Guy's murderer. In the ensuing battle, Arios lost to the determination of Guy's younger brother and his close-knit team. He realized that he had reached his limits and bowed to Lloyd's incredible growth and fighting spirit. After the disappearance of the Azure Tree, Arios worked together with the Special Support Section to liberate Crossbell from Erebonia's reign. Crafts Gallery Arios MacLaine (Zero).jpg|A full-length shot of Arios from . Arios MacLaine - Bust (Zero).png|Arios's bust shot in . Arios - Weapon 3D Model (Zero).jpg|Concept art for Arios's weapon. Arios - Enigma Strap (Zero).jpg|Concept art for Arios's Enigma strap. Arios - Full-Length Sketch 1 (Zero).jpg|A full-length sketch of Arios from . Arios - Full-Length Sketch 2 (Zero).jpg|A full-length sketch of Arios from . Arios - Full-Length Sketch 3 (Zero).jpg|A full-length sketch of Arios from . Arios MacLaine (Ao).png|A full-length shot of Arios from . Arios MacLaine 2 (Ao).png|A full-length shot of Arios from . Arios MacLaine - S-Craft (Ao).png|Arios's S-craft in . Arios MacLaine - CSDF (Ao).png|Arios's Crossbell Defense Force bust shot in . Lloyd KeA and Arios (Ao).png|Arios with KeA and Lloyd Bannings during the Imperial occupation of Crossbell. Lloyd Bannings, KeA, Arios - Visual (Sen III).jpg|Arios with KeA and Lloyd Bannings Arios MacLaine S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|S-craft in Akatsuki no Kiseki. Crossbell - Promotional Screenshot (Hajimari).jpg|Announcement screenshot with Shizuku MacLaine. Category:Characters Category:Eight Leaves One Blade school Category:Crossbell Police Department Category:Bracers Category:Zero no Kiseki Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Bosses Category:Hajimari no Kiseki Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters